Chat Grupal
by Valkyriene
Summary: A América se le ocurre la brillante idea de crear un chat grupal en Facebook. Sus intenciones eran buenas, sin embargo, todo se salió de control por un error de dedo. Fotos, historias y vídeos, de sucesos realmente incómodos, son revelados sin piedad cada segundo. —¡Cancelar, cancelar, cancelar! "Mensaje enviado." —Mierda...
1. La idea

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia:**

 **Chat Grupal**

"La idea"

 _Pos' miau~. Aquí les traigo algo Random.  
Esto me paso en la vida real. Nos reunimos para hacer un trabajo como 20 personas y PUM... unas imágenes de una fiesta que había pasado 3 días antes fueron reveladas sin piedad, causando un gran alboroto tanto en el chat como en el cole. En ese momento me sentí como en la película de "Eliminar Amigo". :'B Pero igual, esto tiene que ver con mi curiosa historia de Hetalia._

 _Pasen, lean y disfruten~. :3_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **La red social de Facebook tampoco me pertenece.**

● **Rated T (13+): No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.**

* * *

Piso 7, piso 8, piso 9… piso 12. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Que viaje tan agotador —América se dejó caer de cara sobre la cama, mirando el reloj de su muñeca—. Y apenas son las 8:25 PM… ¡Espera! ¡8:25! —se levantó dando un giro de 180 grados—. A esta hora, todos ya deben estar en el hotel —sacó su iPhone y marcó un número.

Se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un bote de helado de la nevera y regresó a su habitación, dejándose caer nuevamente al colchón, quitándose los zapatos en el acto.

— _Hello?_ —contestaron.

—¡Iggy, soy yo, el _hero_!

— _Oh, hola América. ¿Qué pasa?_

—Nada. Solo quería saber si ya llegaron todos, porque yo acabo de llegar —devoró una gigantesca cucharada de helado.

— _Creo que sí. De hecho, hace unos momentos llegó China, y que yo sepa, él siempre es uno de los últimos._

— _Anglaterre~… ábreme~._

—¿Ese fue Francia?

— _Shit!_ Si, si fue el.

Se escuchan golpes en la puerta del otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Angleterre~!_

— _¡Largo de aquí, frog!_

—Bueno, gracias. Solo era eso —arqueó una ceja, con gracia en sus labios.

— _Está bien… nos vemos mañana en la reu…_ —no pudo terminar su oración, debido al fuerte golpe de la puerta cayéndose.

— _¡Lo logre!_

— _¡Aléjate!_

— _¡Nunca!_

— _¡Auxilio!_

La señal se cortó.

América ladeó la cabeza. Se sentó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama sin soltar su celular y tomó el control remoto (que posaba sobre la mesita de noche) para prender el televisor. Tronó su cuello y se estiró, a la misma vez que sonaba su iPhone.

—¿Un mensaje de Facebook?

 _"Rusia: ¡Hola! :D"_

—Tenías que ser tú —rodó los ojos.

 _"América: Hi! C:_

 _"Rusia: ¿Cómo estás?"_

 _"América: Bien, y, ¿tú?"_

 _"Rusia: [escribiendo]"_

Dio otra atragantada de helado.

 _"Rusia: Muy bien~."_

 _"Rusia: Mira esta persona que me tope en el vuelo."_ —envió una selfie de él, en la cual podía verse una mujer dormida con la boca abierta.

América soltó una breve risita.

 _"Rusia: Duerme como tú. xD"_

 _"América: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo lo sabes? :O"_

 _"Rusia: Compartir las guerras no es tan malo después de todo."_

 _"Rusia: :3"_

 _"América: Te odio…"_

 _"Rusia: Lo she~."_

El ojiazul comenzó a dudar si ponerse en estado desconectado o seguir con la plática, que probablemente, no tendría ningún fin.

—Ya que —buscó entre su galería de fotos—. ¡Le mandaré esta!

 _"América: ¿Recuerdas esta foto?"_ —mandó la imagen.

 _"América: Fue hace un año exactamente."_

 _"Rusia: ¿Aun la conservas?"_

 _"América: Yes, es un bonito recuerdo."_

 _"Rusia: Bueno, eso sí."_

—De hecho creo que es un bonito recuerdo para todos. Ese día la "celebración" se había descontrolado —sonrió infantilmente—. ¡Tengo una idea~!

 _"América: ¡Todos tienen que recordar ese día! :3"_

 _"Rusia: ¿Cómo?"_

 _"América: Creare un chat grupal (con todos los que fueron) aquí en Face."_

 _"Rusia: ¿No crees que es mala idea?"_

 _"América: No, ¿porque preguntas eso?"_

 _"Rusia: Mmm… Porque seremos más de 100 personas, probablemente hablando al mismo tiempo… y bueno, puede haber un error de dedo, ¿da?"_

 _"América: No pasará nada malo."_

 _"América: Piensa positivo. :)"_

 _"Rusia: Eh… como quieras…"_

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del ruso, América se dirigió a crear el chat grupal.

—¡Listo~!

 _"Prusia: ¡Hola mundo nada asombroso!"_

 _"Italia: ¿Dónde estoy?"_

 _"Dinamarca: ¡Hola a todos! :D"_

 _"Hungría: Parece que estamos todos reunidos."_

 _"India: Buenas noches~."_

 _"Japón: Lo mismo digo."_

 _"Suiza: Hola y buenas noches a todos. Japón… por lo menos da tu propia opinión en Facebook."_

 _"Bélgica: Ya mañana nos veremos demasiados, después de tanto tiempo. :0"_

 _"Grecia: Tengo sueño, ¿por qué envían mensajes a esta hora?"_

 _"Cuba: Son las 8:40 PM, hermano."_

 _"Grecia: Ten en cuenta que vengo desde Europa."_

 _"Turquía: ¡Se un hombre!"_

 _"Bielorrusia: Lo que dices es muy sexista."_

 _"Turquía: Perdóname. :X"_

Mensajes de varias naciones comenzaron a llenar de golpe el chat.

 _"América: ¡Hola a todos, les habla su hero! Apuesto que se preguntaran el porque les he reunido aquí, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Alemania: No."_

 _"China: No."_

 _"Rusia: No."_

 _"Inglaterra: No."_

 _"Vietnam: No."_

 _"Suecia: No."_

 _"Corea del Sur: No."_

 _"Egipto: No."_

 _"América: D':"_

 _"España: Ya, cuenta, cuenta."_

 _"Canadá: No es por ser aguafiestas, pero, tengo un mal presentimiento."_

 _"América: ¡¿Quién eres y qué haces en el chat?!"_

 _"Canadá: :'c"_

 _"Francia: Es TU hermano."_

 _"América: Ah, cierto."_

 _"Taiwán: Vamos, ya dinos "porque nos has reunido aquí"."_

 _"América: OK~!"_

 _"América: ¡Los he reunido aquí para mostrarles una fotografía que posee un bello recuerdo para todos~!"_

 _"Romano: A-bu-rri-do~."_

 _"España: Vamos, Romi~."_

 _"Romano: Vuélveme a decir "Romi", y te juro, TE JURO, que en estos momentos voy a tu habitación a romperte los genitales."_

 _"Hungría: ¿Puedo ir? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_

 _"Japón: Sabía que no era el único."_

 _"Hungría: n/ /n"_

 _"España: ¿Ok?"_

 _"América: Ya, ya…"_

 _"Inglaterra: Ya tú."_

 _"Inglaterra: ¿De qué foto hablas?"_

 _"América: ¡Cierto!"_

Comenzó a buscar nuevamente en su galería de fotos, pero por alguna extraña razón, su celular se había vuelto lento, trabándose constantemente.

—Demonios —dejó salir un bramido.

Ningún archivo cargaba, al menos no por completo. Unas imágenes se encontraban partidas a la mitad y otras estaban completamente borrosas.

—¡Aquí está! —seleccionó una.

Pero cuando hizo eso, su celular reaccionó de golpe, subiendo y bajando; minimizando, abriendo o cerrando; entrando y saliendo.

— _What?_

La fotografía, anteriormente seleccionada, era la incorrecta.

— _Oh, shit… Oh, shit!, oh, shit!_

La fotografía estaba en proceso de ser enviada.

—¡Cancelar, cancelar, cancelar!

Mensaje enviado.

— _Fuck…_

La fotografía verá arder el mundo.

 **[…]**

Alemania se quedó boquiabierto, mientras que Prusia trataba de hacerlo reaccionar con palmaditas en la cabeza. Japón se sonrojo a un 110%. Francia comenzó a reír, más no sabía que sentimiento se lo ocasionaba. Hungría escupió el café que tomaba, sonrojándose como toda fujoshi. Italia y Romano se miraron mutuamente. China se arrinconó en la esquina de la habitación, meciéndose lentamente. Toda nación gritó un "¡¿QUE?!", retumbando por todo el edificio.

Inglaterra apretó los dientes, enfurecido y rojo; sea por rabia o vergüenza.

— _A-ME-RI-CA_ … ¡HIJO DE…

 _"Rusia: Ya valió. :v"_

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? :O  
¡Todo lo que piensen haganmelo saber el los Reviews! Lo leeré y lo contestaré con mucho gusto.

Este Fic será muy cortito, pero muy divertido n/ /n

Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Y, ¡no olviden dejar sus favs. y follows!

¡Nos leemos~!


	2. El mundo arderá

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia:**

 **Chat Grupal**

"El mundo arderá"

 _¡Nuevo capítulo, señoras y señores! Lo traje lo más rápido que puede, neta xD_

 _Muchos ya lo saben, pero pa' el que no sepa, me tardo en actualizar mucho porque mi tiempo se me consume en un dos por tres. Aparte de que le estoy dedicando más tiempo a mi otro fic, también de Hetalia: "The Doomsday Clock", pasen a leerlo. Sé que les va a encantar *Inserte voz de Dross*._

 _¡Disfruten~!_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **La red social de Facebook tampoco me pertenece.**

● **Rated T (13+): No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.**

* * *

 _"_ _Rusia: Ya valió. :v"_

América estaba shockeado. No tenía ni mínima idea de qué hacer, qué decir, o siquiera dónde mirar. Sus manos se habían inundado en un mar de sudor, al igual que su rostro. El tic de su labio inferior se hacía más notorio, y ni se diga el de su pierna.

El tic tac del reloj de la sala lograba escucharlo hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —le dio media vuelta a su celular, como si eso ayudase en algo—. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Su celular se bloqueó, pero de inmediato volvió a entrar, introduciendo un código de 7 dígitos.

La fotografía había sido vista por todos.

—Ahora no, por favor —con las manos temblorosas, sudadas y resbalosas, comenzó a escribir.

 _"_ _América: Yo…"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡TU PUTA MADRE!"_

 _"_ _Cuba: ¿Ora'?"_

 _"_ _América: Puedo explicarlo. T-T"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS, NO TE CREERE NADA!"_

 _"_ _Japón: América-san, te encanta ver el mundo arder, ¿verdad?"_

 _"_ _América: ¡No! D:"_

 _"_ _América: Por favor, déjenme explicarles."_

 _"_ _Alemania: …"_

 _"_ _América: Alemania, help. ¿Me crees?"_

Visto.

 _"_ _América: ¡Demonios!"_

 _"_ _Francia: Esa fotografía, ha terminado con mi limpia y santa reputación."_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJASDGFASDGADFS."_

 _"_ _Romano: América, eres un grandísimo idiota."_

 _"_ _Italia: Ve. Y-Y"_

 _"_ _Rusia: América, es muy probable que no despiertes el día de mañana."_

 _"_ _China: Con eso respondo la pregunta del porque odio tanto a América."_

 _"_ _Canadá: ¿Por qué lo has hecho, América?"_

 _"_ _¿Quién eres?"_

 _"_ _Canadá: …"_

Los insultos, amenazas, indirectas, directas y audios de odio hacia el americano llenaron el chat en milisegundos. Lo único que podía hacer era acurrucarse en su cama, imaginándose cómo era linchado lenta y dolorosamente por todas las naciones.

—Tengo que hacer algo, antes de que el mundo comience a arder —tal y como lo dijo el nipón.

 _"_ _América: ¡Oigan!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: Ja, yo no salgo nada mal en esa foto. :)"_

 _"_ _Prusia: Lo siento, mundo. En especial tú, Austria."_

 _"_ _Austria: Eres un idiota…"_

 _"_ _Hungría: Oshe zy."_

 _"_ _Austria: Eres un idiota… porque en esta foto si sales muyyyy "lindo"~."_ —envió una fotografía de Prusia, dormido completamente al desnudo, con un pene dibujado en la mejilla.

Esa foto sí que empataba a la anterior.

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡TE GOLPEARE HASTA DEFORMARTE TODA LA JETA!"_

 _"_ _Austria: :0"_

 _"_ _Turquía: ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA, AUSTRIA?!"_

 _"_ _Turquía: ¡¿QUE TE PASAAAAAAAAAAA?!"_

 _"_ _Austria: Lo siento, pero no tenía otra foto mejor que esta para joder a Prusia."_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡Señorito, ve escribiendo tu testamento!"_

 _"_ _Turquía: ¡NO! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! ¡NOOOO! :'v"_

 _"_ _Turquía: ¡También salgo, y desnudo!"_

 _"_ _Grecia: Eso ya lo VIMOS todos. No hay necesidad de que lo digas."_

 _"_ _Grecia: Pequeño."_

 _"_ _Turquía: ¡NO LE DIGAS PEQUEÑO A MI PENE!"_

 _"_ _Grecia: ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO!"_

 _"_ _Turquía: ¡SI COMO NO! ¡IDIOTA!"_ —sin más que decir, envió un video. Este mostraba a Grecia completamente borracho bailando "sensualmente" en un tubo.

 _"_ _América: ¡Por favor! T-T"_

 _"_ _Vietnam: No~. :)"_

 _"_ _América: …"_

 _"_ _Grecia: ¡Estúpido!"_

 _"_ _Turquía: :3"_

 _"_ _Rusia: ¡¿QUÉ DIA-BLOS?!"_

Turquía se dio un golpe en la frente, bien tronado. Esta vez, él la había cagado más. El video mostraba unas cosillas de más.

 _"_ _Ucrania: ¡No hermano, por favor! Puedo explicarlo…"_

 _"_ _Rusia: ¡No!"_

 _"_ _Rusia: ¡¿POR QUE ESTA ESTONIA TOCANDO LOS PECHOS DE UCRANIA?!"_

 _"_ _Estonia: D:"_

 _"_ _Estonia: El video capta el momento inoportuno, ¡fue un accidente!"_

 _"_ _Rusia: ¡NO TE CREO~!"_

 _"_ _Rusia: ¡¿Cuál es tu número de habitación?!"_

 _"_ _Hungría: ¡¿Con quién se está besando Inglaterra?!"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡VAYANSE ALA MIERDA TODOS! ¡¿QUE LES HE HECHO?!"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡YO NO ME ESTOY BESANDO CON NADIE!"_

 _"_ _Holanda: Con… América."_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡¿QUE?! ¡NOOOOO! ¡ESE NO ES AMERICA!"_

 _"_ _Hungría: ='DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"_

 _"_ _Dinamarca: ¡Son novios, son novios~!"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡¿Con que esas traemos?!"_

 _"_ _Dinamarca: ¡Se quieren, se aman~!"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Dinamarca…"_

 _"_ _Noruega: Dinamarca, es en serio."_

 _"_ _Dinamarca: ¡Se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle~!"_

 _"_ _Islandia: Se tocan sus partes~."_

 _"_ _Finlandia: ¡Islandia!"_

 _"_ _Islandia: Perdón, no pude evitarlo."_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Ok. Perfecto~."_

El ojiazul dejó caer el iPhone a la cama, levantándose de golpe.

—¿Qué? No… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Eso nunca paso, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente —se sentó en el suelo, pensante—. Y por lo visto, lo que están compartiendo son cosas ocurridas en aquella "celebración"… ¡MIERDA! —regresó a su cama y tomó nuevamente su celular—. ¡Inglaterra, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas! —sus nervios aumentaron.

En esa "celebración" hubo mucha "emoción".

Una notificación de Inglaterra llegó a todos.

—¡ME LLEVA LA…

El inglés había compartido una fotografía de Dinamarca siendo metido a una patrulla, después de una borrachera (obviamente la de la "celebración"). En la parte de atrás podía verse a España escondido en un arbusto, mientras que a su cercanía los nórdicos eran cateados y arrestados, y a su derecha, Hungría se encontraba vomitando en una maceta.

 _A Hidekaz Himaruya, Katsuyuki Konishi, Noriaki Sugiyama y 1753 personas les gusta.  
Se ha compartido 353 veces._

 _10 comentarios:  
"1. España: ¡Carajo!"  
"2. Suecia: Mentiste…"  
"3. España: Si, pero… yo… se suponía que…"  
"4. Dinamarca: Al cabo que ni quería vivir. :'v"  
"5. Noruega: España, ¿Por qué te fugaste?"  
"6. Finlandia: Esto no va a terminar bien. :/"  
"7. América: Paren por favor…"  
"8. Islandia: Hasta que se dejen de tocar sus partes."  
"9. Finlandia: ¡Islandiaaaaaaa!"  
"10. Islandia: El empezó todo esto."_

El americano se jaló el rostro.

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Jeje~."_

 _"_ _Hungría: Cejón de mierda…"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡Ahora ves lo que se siente! Pero, no te ves mal en esa posición… Dat ass."_

 _"_ _Rumania: Parece que el señor Hungría debe dejar de shippear."_

 _"_ _Hungría: ¡Cállense los dos!"_

 _"_ _Rumania: Ah~, ¿el niño quiere que paremos?"_

 _"_ _Rumania: Cosis~."_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡KESESESE!"_

 _"_ _Hungría: ¡Silencio, stripers!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡NOO!"_

 _"_ _Rumania: ¡Mierda!"_

 _"_ _Hungría: ¡Mejor vayan a el supermercado, DROGADOS, en calzones a pedir una escoba para poder volar con la ayuda de su maestra Inglaterra!"_

 _"_ _Noruega: ¡¿Qué les dije?!"_

 _"_ _Austria: Ese día fue cuando Prusia llegó a interrumpir un "ritual", ¿verdad?"_

 _"_ _Hungría: Así es. Y eso no era incienso."_

 _"_ _Hungría: Y LO MEJOR, es que tengo el link de una página de noticias donde mencionan a dicho suceso. :)"_

 _"_ _Rumania: ¡NO TE ATREVAS!"_

 _"_ _Hungría: Ups… error de dedo n.n/"_ —publicó un su perfil un enlace de título: "4 STRIPERS DROGADOS INTENTAN ROBAR SUPERMERCADO SOBRE ESCOBAS AL PENSAR QUE ERAN BRUJAS."

 _A 3826 personas les gusta.  
Se ha compartido 1112 veces.  
528 comentarios._

 _"_ _Romano: ¿Quién pone los títulos?"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Holanda…"_

 _"_ _Holanda: Si, perdónenme…"_

 _"_ _Noruega: No nos vendiste incienso, idiota."_

 _"_ _Turquía: Austria, has perdido mi confianza."_

 _"_ _Austria: Pregúntame."_

 _"_ _Turquía: ¿Qué?"_

" _Austria: "Si me importa"."_

 _"_ _Grecia: Nadie confían en ti."_

 _"_ _Suecia: ¡Japón!"_

 _"_ _Japón: :c"_

 _"_ _Suecia: ¿Por qué le das like a la foto?"_ —refiriéndose a la anteriormente subida por Inglaterra.

 _"_ _Japón: No pude resistirlo."_

 _"_ _Islandia: Como cuando se tocan sus partes."_

 _"_ _Finlandia: ¡¿Sigues?!"_

 _"_ _Japón: Eh…"_

 _"_ _Suecia: Japón, solo quita tu like."_

Visto.

 _"_ _Suecia: Japón…"_

Visto.

 _"_ _Suecia: Voy a subir una foto tuya."_

 _"_ _Japón: Ya lo quite."_

 _"_ _Suecia: Gracias."_

 _"_ _Polonia: ¡Rusia~! ¿Aún no has matado a Estonia? :3"_

 _"_ _Rusia: No, aun no sé cuál es su habitación."_

 _"_ _Polonia: Ah, es la 334."_

 _"_ _Estonia: ¡Poloniaaaaaaa! X.x"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Gracias."_

 _"_ _Polonia: Pero espera, él no lo hizo adrede. Realmente si fue un accidente… ocurrido para evitar otro accidente, si este último puede llamarse así."_

 _"_ _Rusia: ¿Qué tanto parlas?"_

 _"_ _Lituania: Polonia, ¿Qué haces? :S"_

 _"_ _Polonia: El culpable de que Estonia le haya tocado los pechos a Ucrania es…"_

 _"_ _Polonia: Alemania."_

 _"_ _Alemania: Khe?!"_

 _"_ _China: ¡¿Alemania?! :OOOO"_

 _"_ _Italia: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? No me lo esperaba de ti…"_

 _"_ _Polonia: e Italia."_

 _"_ _Italia: .-."_

 _"_ _Alemania: ¡YO NO HICE TAL COSA!"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Kol, kol~."_

 _"_ _Polonia: Díselo a estas fotos~."_ —compartió un álbum donde Alemania e Italia parlaban, en un estado grave de ebriedad. Ambos se veían planeando algo "maligno"; Alemania le ordena a Italia empujar a Estonia, y este, para evitar caer, se sostiene de lo más cercano posible: los pechos de Ucrania.

 _"_ _Alemania: Evitemos peleas… déjame explicar."_

 _"_ _Rusia: No."_

 _"_ _Alemania: Por favor. Estonia tenía una araña en la espalda y…"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Estoy de camino a tu habitación."_

 _"_ _Alemania: Rusia, por favor. :/"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Ya llegue al piso de tu habitación."_

 _"_ _Alemania: Somos adultos."_

 _"_ _Rusia: Somos naciones."_

 _"_ _Alemania: ¡PFF!"_

 _"_ _Grecia: Austria, elimina la foto para que Turquía deje de llorar."_

 _"_ _Turquía: No estoy llorando, estúpido."_

 _"_ _Prusia: No la va a borrar, es un hijo del chicle. :B"_

 _"_ _Austria: Exacto."_

 _"_ _Prusia: No me queda de otra más que subir una imagen tuya, señorito. :D"_

 _"_ _Austria: No lo hagas…"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¿Quieres verme?"_

 _"_ _Taiwán: Prusia, no subas esa foto."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Salimos nosotros. D:"_

 _"_ _Hong Kong: Que quede claro que lo ocurrido ese día en esa foto, fue idea de Japón."_

 _"_ _Japón: Traidor… Y-Y"_

 _"_ _Rumania: ¡Súbelo, Prusia!"_

 _"_ _Hungría: ¡Carajo!"_

 _"_ _Noruega: España, aún no nos has explicado por qué huiste."_

 _"_ _España: La policía en ese momento me estaba buscando. :("_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¿Por qué?"_

 _"_ _España: ¿Recuerdan el incienso que les vendió Holanda?"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Yes."_

 _"_ _España: Yo cambie las bolsas… accidentalmente."_

 _"_ _España: Y mis huellas quedaron ahí. Jejejejejejejejsjafkjadsfasdns."_

 _"_ _Romano: Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?"_

 _"_ _Rumania: Ahora entiendo porque no nos detuvieron aquel día."_

 _"_ _Noruega: Te buscaban a ti, España."_

 _"_ _Holanda: Ahora entiendo el sabor."_

 _"_ _Bélgica: Y shi, eh."_

 _"_ _Rusia: Aun así, matare a los tres."_

 _"_ _Estonia: ¡Pero fue un accidente!"_

 _"_ _Rusia: No me importa."_

 _"_ _Italia: ¡Veeeee! D;"_

 _"_ _Polonia: Creo que empeore todo."_

 _"_ _Alemania: No me digas~."_

 _"_ _Ucrania: ¡Rusia, detente!"_

 _"_ _China: ¡Todo es tu culpa América!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡Listo~!"_

 _"_ _Austria: Cabrón…"_

 _"_ _Turquía: Karma~."_

 _"_ _América: ¿Qué hice?"_

 _"_ _Francia: Hacer arder el mundo."_

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? xD

Quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo que me brindaron en el primer episodio, realmente me motivaron y me dieron la inspiración de continuar esta historia, que creí yo, no iba a ser popular. ¡Gracias~! n.n/

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¡Descúbrelo muy pronto! Estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

* * *

 **Omake~**

En los conductos de ventilación todo es borroso y sofocante. Escuchas tu pulso y los pasos que das al arrastrarse sobre el metal.

—¡Logre entrar al hotel sin ser visto! —Sealand rió—. Esos de seguridad son todos unos idiotas —se detuvo al llegar a una puerta de ventilación—. ¿Inglaterra?

—Ese idiota —dijo entre dientes—… lo voy a secuestrar, lo torturare, lo descuartizare y pondré sus restos en una bolsa de plástico que quemaré… y echaré sus cenizas al mar… _AMERICA!_

La micronación solo ladeó la cabeza, con un gran escalofrío en la espalda.

Continuó con su camino, observando a su paso varias naciones enfurecidas, avergonzadas o con algunas otras emociones negativas.

—¿De qué me perdí?


	3. Descontrol

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia:**

 **Chat Grupal**

"Descontrol"

 _¡Actualización, papú! No hay nada mejor que despertar en la mañana con una deliciosa taza de café, y luego notar que has recibido mucho apoyo el capítulo anterior. 7v7 Cuando lo vi estaba en clases, eso hizo que el profesor me sacara del salón "por gritona"._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias, gente! :')_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **La red social de Facebook tampoco me pertenece.**

● **Rated T (13+): No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.**

* * *

 _"_ _Francia: Hacer arder el mundo."_

No. No más. América quedó petrificado, observando la pantalla de su celular que le indicaba baja batería. Trataba de parpadear, pero solo lograba crear un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

"Puta vida", "ya valí", "para que nací", "mejor no hubiera existido"… esas y un montón de frases más volaban sobre su cabeza.

—Mi cargador… ¿dónde habré dejado mi cargador?

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡KESESESE!"_

 _"_ _Taiwán: Todo se derrumbó…"_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Dentro de mí, dentro de mi. 7-7"_

 _"_ _Austria: Son unos mal nacidos."_

 _"_ _Hong Kong: No es para tanto… no estábamos conscientes de lo que hacíamos."_

 _"_ _Bélgica: Nadie lo estaba."_

Un mensaje privado llegó a la belga:

 _"_ _Holanda: No defiendas a nadie. Solo siéntate, relájate y ve arder el mundo. :v"_

La rubia rodó los ojos.

 _"_ _Austria: ¡Me importa un carajo!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¿El señorito se esponjo? :3"_

 _"_ _Austria: Los odio a todos."_

 _"_ _Japón: Austria-san, lo lamento mucho."_

 _"_ _Austria: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No entiendo a que se refieren a que fue tu idea. No estás ahí."_

 _"_ _Japón: Bueno… veras…"_

La foto que Prusia había publicado en su muro era algo extraña, pues se mostraba a Austria dormido en un bote de basura, con el rostro pintado de gatito. A su lado derecho se encontraba Hong Kong dándole los últimos detalles a la nariz del felino con un marcador permanente, mientras que a su izquierda Corea metía una rata a los pantalones del europeo, y por si fuera poco, la taiwanesa simulaba darle un beso.

 _"_ _Japón: Yo… capturé la… escena. :'B"_

 _"_ _Austria: ¡¿Qué?!"_ —efectivamente. Cuando el ojivioleta observó bien la imagen podía notar en el reflejo de una venta como el nipón tomaba la fotografía con su cámara.

 _"_ _Hungría: ¿Taiwán?"_

 _"_ _Taiwán: Inbox."_

 **[…]**

Sealand trataba de comprender la situación mientras degustaba de unas palomitas y una deliciosa Coca Cola.

—¿Me pregunto qué imagen será la que causó tanto alboroto? —dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Y, ¿qué no se suponen que tiene una "importantísima" reunión temprano por la mañana?

Dejó sus alimentos y se arrastró por los ductos (los cuales se encontraban en el techo) para darle un vistazo a algunas de las naciones hospedadas en el hotel.

—Es cierto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, América debe de estar en su penthouse.

 **[…]**

— _Shit!_ —lanzó su móvil al puff—. ¡¿Dónde está mi cargador?! —hizo una lista mental de los posibles lugares en los que pudiese estar dicha herramienta—. ¡No, no, no! —negó con la cabeza—. Usare mi laptop, es más práctico.

Rápidamente buscó en su mochila, sacó su MacBook y la encendió, para iniciar sesión en Facebook y ponerse al corriente del fallido chat grupal.

Y como era de esperarse todo se fue a la caca:

 _"_ _Hungría: ¡Perro!"_

 _"_ _Rumania: ¡*_ _ **Censurado***_ _!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡Naciste al revés!"_

 _"_ _Austria: ¡Sucio irrespetuoso!"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡Maldito violador!"_

 _"_ _Francia: ¡A-MA-DOR~!"_

 _"_ _Grecia: ¡MUERETE!"_

 _"_ _Turquía: ¡TÚ PRIMERO, IMBÉCIL!"_

 _"_ _Cuba: Vamo a calmarno. :vvvv"_ _—_ él simplemente trataba de fingir demencia.

 _"_ _Rusia: Serán uno con Rusia, quieran o no~."_

 _"_ _Estonia: T.T"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Tu no."_

 _"_ _Estonia: ¿En serio? ='D"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Si, porque estarás muerto por haber tocado a mi hermana."_

 _"_ _Estonia: D:"_

 _"_ _Ucrania: Rusia…"_

 _"_ _España: ¡Ya, perdónenme!"_

 _"_ _Noruega: Déjame pensarlo."_

 _"_ _Noruega: …"_

 _"_ _Noruega: Nop."_

 _"_ _Romano: Eso te pasa por idiota, España."_

 _"_ _Japón: Pero yo no tuve culpa de la "caída libre" de Austria-san."_

 _"_ _Italia: Japón, no te conocía así."_

 _"_ _Alemania: El alcohol es poderoso."_

 _"_ _Lituania: Firmaste la muerte de Estonia y el mundo entero. :S"_

 _"_ _Polonia: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Solo di el número de habitación~._

 _"_ _Suiza: Y compartiste las fotos del "crimen"."_

 _"_ _Polonia: Cierto~."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: ¿Cuántas cosas ilegales hicimos en esa fiesta?"_ _—_ tratando de cambiar el tema.

 _"_ _Australia: Calcule 32."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Ay~."_

 _"_ _Vietnam: Yo 48. Una de ellas uso de pirotecnia ilegal."_

 _"_ _Hong Kong: Mierda…"_

 _"_ _Finlandia: Creí que te habías deshecho de toda la pólvora."_

 _"_ _Hong Kong: Eh… no."_

 _"_ _Taiwán: ¡Te cargo el payaso~!"_

 _"_ _Hong Kong: Que apoyo, hermana."_

 _"_ _Escocia: Yo me voy a dormir. Espero verlos vivos el día mañana."_

 _"_ _Escocia: Por cierto, fue lindo verlos arder. :)"_ _—_ nada mejor que ser el espectador de una discusión/pelea en Facebook.

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Púdrete…"_

 _"_ _Escocia: Yo también te quiero hermanito~."_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Fuck you~."_

 _2:56 AM._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! —golpeó la mesa con su puño.

El americano se dejó caer fuertemente al respaldo de la silla, para después resbalar en esta y llegar al suelo.

 _"_ _China: ¡¿Quién fue el que mezcló las bebidas?!"_

 _"_ _¡¿KHE?!"_ _—_ todos enviaron de golpe la misma cuestión.

 _"_ _Suiza: ¿Podrías explicarte?"_ —escribió con rapidez desde su laptop.

—Hermano, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Liechtenstein, quien trataba de dormir sobre el gigantesco colchón de la habitación, que poseía 2 camas y otros muebles de suma elegancia.

—Oh, perdona Liechtenstein. En un momento apago la lap —dijo con la mirada en la pantalla—. Estamos resolviendo algo importante —al girarse a ver a la pequeña nación notó como esta ya se encontraba durmiendo, como un bello e inocente ángel. Suiza simplemente no pudo contener su sonrisa.

 _"_ _China: Buaaaano… vi a alguien en la barra de bar, no sé, ¿mezclando varias bebidas alcohólicas en una sola botella."_

 _"_ _China: Además de verle poner un polvo o unos cubitos extraños en ella."_

 _"_ _Holanda: Que quede claro que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso."_

 _"_ _Bélgica: Hermano. :l"_

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: ¿Eso quiere decir que fuimos drogados y alcoholizados intencionalmente?"_

 _"_ _China: E-eso me temo."_

 _"_ _China: Aru~."_

 _"_ _América: Yo…"_

 _"_ _Tu ni te metas."_ —pobre, ni siquiera le dejan explicar.

 _"_ _Letonia: Eh…"_

 _"_ _Alemania: ¿Tienes algo que decir, Letonia?"_

 _"_ _Rusia: ¡KOL, KOL~!"_

 _"_ _Letonia: ¡NO! Por supuesto que no… Jajaja… Jajaja… ja… ja…"_

 _"_ _Francia: ¿Por qué presiento que fue Rusia?"_

 _"_ _Francia: Y, Rusia, ¿que no se supone que ibas de camino a la habitación de Estonia? ¿Por qué sigues conectado?"_

 _"_ _Estonia: Gracias. u.u"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Llegue a la habitación de Canadá. :3"_

 _"_ _¿De quién?"_

 _"_ _Canadá: Yo… :'("_

 _"_ _Japón: Hola, Canadá-san. ¿Has estado dentro del chat todo este tiempo?"_

 _"_ _Canadá: …"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡Rusia, ¿fuiste tú?!"_

 _"_ _Rusia: ¿De qué me hablas~?"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡Fuiste el cabrón que mezcló las bebidas y puso droga dentro de estas!"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Quizá~. :B"_

 _"_ _Vietnam: ¿Por qué?"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Nomas."_

 _"_ _Rumania: Querías drogar a China para violártelo, ¿verdad?"_

 _"_ _China: WTF!"_

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: Bájenle. Él se casara conmigo. [emoji enojado y un cuchillo]"_

 _"_ _Austria: Eres una incestuosa, ¿lo sabias?"_

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: Dije que me quiero casar con él, no que me lo quiero coger."_

 _"_ _Rusia: 7n7"_

 _"_ _Hungría: ¡LOOL!"_

 _"_ _España: Que directa. xD"_

 _"_ _Francia: El amour no tiene fronteras~."_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡ME MEOOOO! ¡KESESESESE!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: *Cof, cof*."_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡Basta!... sigamos con el caso del violado-violador, o sea: Rusia."_

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _"_ _Suiza: Rusia hizo eso con las bebidas…"_

 _"_ _Turquía: Y todo se salió de control al momento de confundir la botella, dejándola en la barra, llevándose otra. (?"_

 _"_ _Rusia: …"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Da."_

 _"_ _Rusia: :D"_

 _"_ _Islandia: ¿No lograste tocar sus partes?"_ —refiriéndose al chino.

 _"_ _Suecia: La foto muestra lo contrario."_

 _"_ _Finlandia: Su, ¿tú también?"_

 _"_ _Suecia: Es que las partes son partes."_

 _"_ _Rusia: Miren las fotos que encontré en la laptop de Canadá~."_

 _"_ _Canadá: ¿Cómo?"_ —al voltearse detrás suyo vio como el ruso hacía uso de su máquina para estar en la red social—. ¡No, Rusia! ¡DETENTEEEE!

Brincando desde su cama al escritorio, trató de cerrar el portátil, pero fue demasiado tarde; el euroasiático dio clic en aceptar, publicando instantáneamente todas las fotografías de la carpeta.

El viento comenzó a soplar de forma infernal, dejando a todos atónitos después de haber visualizado aquellas imágenes.

 _"_ _Romano: No… no… ¡no! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _"_ _España: Hay pero que cosas…"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡Estúpida, mi dignidad, idiota!"_

 _"_ _Italia: Ve…"_

52 fotografías jodidamente vergonzosas con una hermosa descripción:

 _¡Cómo olvidar ese hermoso día! Ya un año… que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no creen, amigos míos?  
#SEANUNOCONRUSIA #HETALIAESAMORHETALIAESVIDA #AMERICAESUNCERDOCAPITALISTA #KOLKOL #HASHTAG #:v  
—Con América, Alemania, Inglaterra, Italia, y 190 personas más._

 _A 5456 personas les gusta.  
Se ha compartido 792 veces.  
241 comentarios_

América quedó boquiabierto. Tenía por hecho que su hermano, del cual no me acuerdo de su nombre, había eliminado esas imágenes. Tratando de guardar la calma e intentó escribir lo que probablemente serían sus últimas palabras, pues sabía que su superior le mataría, al igual que las demás naciones, por su incompetencia de autoridad en esa fiesta.

 _"_ _América: asdfjhasdflsdnvbasjkjkerdsafasdlfjsacputoelqueloleajasdnvfas2415dfsd,sadkcsssadl."_ —cayó inconsciente sobre el teclado. El miedo… o la vergüenza… o lo que sea que haya sentido en ese momento, lo dejó congelado, al imaginarse como era torturado por su jefe, ya que estos últimos meses se encontraba de un pésimo humor.

 _"_ _Francia: Rusia, ve preparando el maletín."_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Iré haciendo lo mismo, si no es mucha molestia."_

 _"_ _China: Paren su carro, no exageren."_

 _"_ _Francia: Trató de violarte."_

 _"_ _China: Como tú a Inglaterra, todo el tiempo."_

 _"_ _Rusia: ^u^"_

 _"_ _Alemania: ¡Dejan de pelear!"_

 _"_ _Hungría: ¡El GerIta es canooooon! :'D"_

 _"_ _Alemania: ¿El qué?"_

 _"_ _Japón: ¡Que la piña es rica!"_

 _"_ _Alemania: ¿Qué carajos? Eso no dice… ni siquiera rima. (?"_

 _"_ _Japón: Ya ves los autocorrectores de hoy en día."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Relajémonos con esta canción."_ —envió un link, parecía ser de YouTube.

La nación norteamericana no hacía más que llorar y mecerse en una esquina de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! He desatado una guerra… soy un idiota —se dejó caer de costado—. ¡Debo de pensar en algo rápido para controlar esta situación!

Rápidamente se puso de pie, con los ojos ardiendo en llamas.

—¡POR QUE SOY EL _HEROOOOOOOOOO_!

 _~Varios minutos después~_

Nada.

Su mente estaba en blanco. No sabía qué hacer, como todo el tiempo anterior. Para darse una idea comenzó a leer nuevamente todo el chat, demasiado largo, pues los insultos y peleas de las naciones no cesaban.

—Si trato de hablar me mandaran a la verga —dijo agüitado, pasando una mano por todo su rostro—. ¡América! ¡Relájate! —se habló a su mismo, frotándose las sienes—. Pensando… pensando… pensando… pensando… pensando… un circulo es igual a la tierra, la tierra es igual a continentes, los continentes igual a países, la raíz cuadrada de un plátano es igual a Hitler porque las células eucariotas del griego tienen una onda gravitacional de 01001001 01110010 01101001 01110011…

Se dio una fuerte bofetada. El americano reaccionó.

—¡¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?! —tomando una fuerte iniciativa, tecleó y envió sus pensamientos:

 _"_ _América: ¡Por favor, déjenme explicarles por qué envié esa fotografía!"_

 _"_ _¡CALLATE!"_ —al menos lo intentó.

Todos siguieron en la batalla por chat, ya que la guerra se llevaría a cabo en la vida real.

 _"_ _Rusia: ¡Todos nacimos para moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir~!"_

 _"_ _Ucrania: Rusia, por favor… basta."_ —tengan también piedad de ella. Lleva más de 5 horas diciéndole a su hermano que pare.

Se dio por vencido. Sabiendo que el día de mañana se desataría una guerra, comenzó a leer nuevamente todo lo anterior, porque esos iban a ser sus últimos recuerdos.

Al llegar a una parte del chat vio algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Quizá esta canción realmente me ayude? —abrió el link que anteriormente el coreano había enviado.

La página comenzó a cargarse.

—Carga, carga.

Y eso paso, YouTube mostró nada más y nada menos que:

"Nyan Cat 10 hours. :D"

—¡No! —con gran velocidad llevó el cursor al botón de inicio/pausa, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no lograba detener la canción—. _What the fuck!_

" _Nyan nyan nyan, nyan~…"_

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! —el video se reproducía al 100% del volumen.

" _Nyan nyan nyan, nyan, nyan nyan nyan, nyan~…"_

—¡Detente!

" _Nyan nyan nyan, nyan, nyan nyan nyan, nyan nyan nyan nyan, nyan, nyan nyan nyan, nyan~…"_

—¡Cállate maldito gato! —clicleó el botón de cerrar, pero…

No responde _._

" _NYAN NYAN NYAN~."_

—Ya mátenme.

 _"_ _Egipto: ¡Esto se va a descontrolaaaaaaar!"_

 _"_ _Nyan~."_

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Qué fotografías habrá publicado Rusia? ¿Se desatara una guerra mundial? ¿Podrá América callar al NYAAAAAN Cat? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente episodio!

Hue, Hue~. Creo que las cosas se salieron un poquitito de control. Ya sé, ya sé… quedo muy corto, a comparación del capítulo anterior, pero es que digamos que la inspiración para esta historia cada día está más… lenta. (? Pero aun así le seguiré echando ganas. Tengo por hecho que también quedó muy raro este capítulo. ¿O no?

¡Por cierto, tengo que contarles que fui a una convención y logre encontrar mercancía de Hetalia! n.n

Déjenme saber sus opiniones aquí abajo, y no olviden dejar muchos favs. y follows.  
No se preocupen por las faltas de ortografía, siempre me encuentro editando los "Doc Managers".  
¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Besos~. ;P

¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!


	4. Después de la tormenta, viene la calma

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 _"_ _Rusia: Miren las fotos que encontré en la laptop de Canadá~."_

 _"_ _Canadá: ¿Cómo?"_ —al voltearse detrás suyo vio como el ruso hacía uso de su máquina para estar en la red social—. ¡No, Rusia! ¡DETENTEEEE!

Brincando desde su cama al escritorio, trató de cerrar el portátil, pero fue demasiado tarde; el euroasiático dio clic en aceptar, publicando instantáneamente todas las fotografías de la carpeta.

El canadiense cayó de cara, cerca de los pies de Rusia.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —el norteamericano se sentó sobre sus rodillas, sobándose la frente lentamente.

—Porque puedo, _¿da?_

— _Fuck…_

* * *

 **Hetalia:**

 **Chat Grupal**

"Después de la tormenta, viene la calma"

 _¡El capítulo final se aproxima! La mera verdad, no quiero que acabe, pero si no lo hago mis próximos proyectos se demoraran en salir. 7n7  
Siempre tratare de traer pequeñas historia y/o one-shots humorísticos, así que no duden en pasar a leer los próximos fics que suba._

 _Ya dejando el spam a un lado,_

 _comencemos esta charla…  
comencemos esta guerra…  
comencemos este chat grupal.  
¡Que empiece el desmadre! :3_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **La red social de Facebook tampoco me pertenece.**

● **Rated T (13+): No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.**

* * *

 _"_ _Nyan nyan nyan, nyan, nyan nyan nyan, nyan nyan nyan nyan, nyan, nyan nyan nyan, nyan~…"_

 _"_ _Cuba: Estos… es… muy incómodo."_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡RUSIA HIJO DE TU #$% & #$%$#%$#% %$#%&#%*."_

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: ¡NO LE DIGAS ASI, MALDITO CA# $$% &$ #%# $&%#&#$!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: $% &$%*$$%&(%& #%!#."_

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: ¡¿Qué me dijiste?!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¡No era a ti! D':"_

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: ¡¿Entonces?!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: Lo envié justo cuando tú enviaste."_

 _"_ _Nyan nyan nyan, nyan, nyan nyan nyan, nyan nyan nyan nyan, nyan, nyan nyan nyan, nyan~…"_

—No —América se sujetó la cabeza, perdiendo la cordura—… lo soporto…

 _"_ _Nyan nyan nyan, nyan, nyan nyan nyan, nyan nyan nyan nyan, nyan, nyan nyan nyan, nyan~…"_

—… ¡MÁS! —el norteamericano sacó su arma y comenzó a dispararle a la laptop.

Pero aun así, Nyan Cat no se detenía, al igual que el chat.

—¡Me lleva la…

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: ¡No te hagas la estúpida!"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¿Estúpida?"_

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: Si, estúpida."_

 _"_ _Prusia: Pero soy hombre."_

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: ES-TÚ-PI-DA."_

 _"_ _Japón: ¿Esas fotos las tomo Canadá?"_

 _"_ _Canadá: [Visto]"_

 _"_ _Japón: ¿Es en serio?"_

 _"_ _Canadá: [Visto]"_

América se lanzó de cara hacia su cama, pero…

—¡AH! —algo se incrusto en su frente—. ¿Qu… ¡Mi cargador!

Se arrancó el cargador de su piel, dejando un hilito de sangre resbalando por su frente, corrió hasta el enchufe más cercano y conectó su celular.

—Prende, prende, prende…

No prendió.

—¡¿Qué?!

 _"_ _Francia: ¡#Inglaperra!"_

Solo una pequeña parte de la pantalla de la laptop sobrevivió. Exactamente, la esquina inferior izquierda, lugar donde se encuentra la zona de chat.

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡¿Qué te pasa, rana asquerosa?!"_

 _"_ _Francia: ¡Maldito!"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!"_

 _"_ _Francia: TU EXISTENCIA."_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: COMO SI LA TUYA FUERA LA SALVACIÓN."_

 _"_ _Francia: INGLAPERRA."_

 _"_ _Letonia: ¿Una nación se puede suicidar? 7n7"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Buena pregunta."_

 _"_ _Letonia: :v"_

América corrió rápidamente a la sala, donde tenía otra laptop cargándose; regresó a su habitación (con laptop en mano), y, ya harto del pinche gato, cerró el portátil y lo lanzó por la ventana. Por arte de magia, cayó dentro de un bote de basura.

Encendió la laptop y accedió al Facebook lo más rápido que pudo.

Unas de las fotos mostraban a Francia tratando de besar a Inglaterra, pero este estaba más concentrado "besando" al americano. Y no solo a él, pues había una aparente fila esperando su turno. En los comentarios de dichas fotos (todas borrosas), el francés había dejado su hashtag: #Inglaperra.

 _"_ _Francia: Con todos menos conmigo. :'v"_

 _"_ _China: ¡UO UO UO!"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: KHEEEE?! ¡AGUANTA!"_

 _"_ _Francia: AGUANTAR MI JETA."_

 _"_ _Rumania: Jeta. xD"_

 _"_ _Francia: Puta, puta, puta, puta, puta, puta, puta, puta…"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¿Puta yo? ¡¿Quién es el que se tira hasta el perro del vecino?!"_

 _"_ _España: ¡¿Mi perro?! Maldito zoofilico."_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Es un decir, España, pero no dudes que es capaz de hacerlo."_

 _"_ _Francia: Vete a la… Oye, ¿qué se sentirá hacerlo con un animal?"_

" _Enfermo."_

 _"_ _Vietnam: ¿Canadá?"_

 _"_ _Canadá: :("_

 _"_ _Vietnam: Pensé que eras buena persona."_

 _"_ _Prusia: Hasta a Dios le gusta el álbum."_

 _¡Cómo olvidar ese hermoso día! Ya un año… que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no creen, amigos míos?  
#SEANUNOCONRUSIA #HETALIAESAMORHETALIAESVIDA #AMERICAESUNCERDOCAPITALISTA #KOLKOL #HASHTAG #:v  
—Con América, Alemania, Inglaterra, Italia, y 190 personas más._

 _A Dios, Hidekaz Himaruya, Katsuyuki Konishi y a 187322 personas les gusta.  
Se ha compartido 1001 veces.  
573 comentarios_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: ¿Quién tiene a Dios de contacto? Pásenlo, plox. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas. :B"_

 _"_ _Austria: WTF?!"_

 _"_ _Lituania: Rayos… nuestra dignidad…"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ¿Valió madres? Sí."_

Bellas fotos:

-Bailando desnudos.

-Tomando.

-Apostando.

-Vomitando.

-Vomitando a otra persona.

-Grafiteando rostros ajenos.

-Haciendo del baño en una maceta.

-Cuba besando a América.

 _"_ _Cuba: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Oie zy, wey."_

-Rusia besando a América.

 _"_ _Rusia: Kha?"_

 _"_ _Prusia: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_

 _"_ _Hungría: ¡El yaoi dominara el mundoooooooooooooo!"_

 _"_ _Japón: ¡Hurra! (?"_

 _"_ _Bielorrusia: América es igual de puta que Inglaterra."_

 _"_ _América: Dejen que explique, por favor."_

 _"_ _Francia: Ira men, deja te esplico."_

 _"_ _Alemania: No es momento de memes."_

 _"_ _Romano: Welcome to Internet."_

 _"_ _Alemania: :v"_

 _"_ _Hong Kong: En estos momentos quisiera explotar."_

 _"_ _Turquía: Pero luego recuerdas que eres una nación y se te pasa."_

 _"_ _Grecia: Cruda realidad."_

 _"Grecia: Pero de que explota, explota."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Francia: ¡PINCHE INGLATERRA!"_

 _"_ _Hungría: Te voy a cortar el pene."_

 _"_ _Rumania: ¿Como el que nunca tuviste?"_

 _"_ _Prusia: Dios… no debo reírme, no debo reírme… aiuda."_

 _"_ _Austria: Son tan maleducados."_

 _"_ _Prusia: Cálmese señorito~, o le empezaran a salir canas."_

 _"_ _Austria: Le estás jugando al valiente, Prusia."_

 _"_ _Prusia: Y, ¿tú a la víctima o qué?"_

 _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH"_

 _"Ucrania: Mi espalda no ayuda en estos momentos."_

 _"_ _Finlandia: ¿Qué le pasa a tu espalda?"_

 _"_ _Ucrania: Mis pechos son muy grandes y me pesa cargarlos. :'c"_

 _"_ _Finlandia: Mucha información. ._."_

 _"_ _Islandia: Como sus partes."_

 _"_ _Finlandia: ¡¿Es en serio?!"_

En las fotos ninguna nación se salvó. Todas, y cada una de ellas, tenía una foto exclusivamente para ella.

 _"_ _América: Y, ¿si me dejan explicar?"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Y, ¿si hacemos un muñeco?… ¡NO!"_

 _"_ _India: Buena esa."_

 _"_ _América: Por favor."_

 _"_ _Romano: Nel."_

Nada iba para bien. El chat grupal ya se había ido al infierno. Todos discutían, y las conversaciones (mejor dicho peleas) no tenían sentido, porque se mezclaban y en varias ocasiones hablaban en su propio idioma.

 _"_ _Cuba: ¡EN MI VIDA (QUE ES ETERNA) BESARÍA AL ESTÚPIDO DE AMÉRICA!"_ —se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, abrió con fuerza el cristal y gritó—. ¡NUNCAAAA!

 _"_ _Rusia: * w * "_

 _"_ _Canadá: Eres malvado."_

 _"_ _Prusia: Rusia, Rusia, Rusia… debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces."_

 _"_ _Rusia: ¿Por qué?"_

Prusia compartió una foto del álbum, en donde se veía al ruso metiendo una sustancia sospechosa a las bebidas. El ruso se hecho de cabeza sin querer.

 _"_ _Egipto: Debí haber apostado. :l"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Upsi."_

 _"_ _Rusia: Dos puntitos uve."_

 _"_ _Noruega: AJAJAJA."_

 _"_ _Suecia: wut?"_

 _"_ _Noruega: Me acordé de algo."_

 _"_ _Suecia: ¿Qué?"_

 _"_ _Noruega: De esto."_ —envió un link que enviaba a una página de noticias: "PELEA DE BORRACHOS EN ESTACIÓN DE TRENES."

 _"_ _Francia: HON HON HON~."_

 _"_ _Japón: Ese día detuvieron a medio mundo…"_

 _"_ _Italia: Fue a la salida de la fiesta…"_

 _"_ _Alemania: Donde se tomaron las fotos que ahora son parte del internet."_

 _"_ _Romano: Me van a hacer meme. T-T"_

 _"_ _Noruega: Dinamarca se lanzó de la patrulla en movimiento."_

 _"_ _Dinamarca: ¡No es cierto!"_

 _"_ _Noruega: ¿Entonces que paso?"_

 _"_ _Dinamarca: La puerta no estaba bien cerrada. :v"_

 _"_ _Noruega: ¿Cómo llegamos a la estación de tren?"_

 _"_ _Dinamarca: Ni idea."_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Te odio América."_

 _"_ _x2."_

 _"_ _x3."_

 _"_ _x4."_

 _"_ _x56."_

 _"_ _x107."_

 _"_ _Francia: Inglaperra…"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: ¡¿Sigues?!"_

El americano inhaló, después exhaló. Lo hizo otras tres veces para después tocarse el pecho.

—Tengo que —suspiró, esperando lo mejor—. Tengo que.

Dirigió sus manos al teclado y empezó a escribir con lentitud:

 _"_ _América: Soy una mierda de nación."_

Misteriosamente, todos dejaron de escribir.

 _"_ _América: Entiendo perfectamente si me odian…"_

 _"_ _América: Si desean mi inexistencia."_

 _"_ _América: No los culpo."_

 _"_ _?"_

Buscó entre las carpetas de su portátil. Gracias a Dios la fotografía si se encontraba ahí.

 _"_ _América: Esta era la foto que quise enviar desde el principio, pero por desgracia ocurrió un error de dedo."_

La foto mostraba un momento épico; era una selfie con América de protagonista, donde al fondo se veían a los países ex soviéticos riendo y cenando juntos. Los europeos jugaban cartas y/o dardos. Los pertenecientes al continente asiático cantaban abrazados por arriba de los hombros, mientras otras naciones les aplaudían desde lo lejos. Los meseros que ayudaban en el lugar incluso se divertían, pues se les veía sonrientes y sociales con los representantes de los países, mientras mantenían un diálogo con ellos. En la parte de arriba del estrado (donde cantaban las naciones) se podía ver una lona que decía en letras grandes: "Dibuja un circulo y es la tierra.", más abajo, en letras pequeñas: "Unidos somos más fuertes.", y en el centro se encontraba un dibujo hecho a mano de la tierra. Cabe recalcar que habían más personas de otros países, pero estos no se podían identificar a simple vista.

 _"_ _Rusia: Wow… Al fin. ^J^"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Ahora me siento mal."_

 _"_ _Turquía: Yo igual."_

 _"_ _Ucrania: Esa tierra, la que está en el centro, ¿es la que dibujaron los scouts?"_

 _"_ _Hungría: Sí… Recuerdo que en la inauguración de la fiesta, se presentaron y poco después lo pegaron con ayuda de sus maestros."_

 _"_ _América: Y entre todos la pegamos."_

 _"_ _América: Recuerden que batallaron, pues era una lona muy grande y pesada, de unos 15x15."_

 _"_ _Alemania: Cierto."_

 _"_ _Alemania: Todos nos miramos mutuamente, y sin decir nada, nos acercamos a ayudar."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _América: Lo siento. Debí de tener más cuidado."_

 _"_ _Rumania: No, perdóname a mí. Exagere un poco."_

 _"_ _Prusia: Perdona a Austria y a los demás… y también a mí. Equis de."_

 _"_ _Rusia: …"_

 _"_ _Rusia: Lo siento."_

 _"_ _Rusia: :'v"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Lo mismo, pues."_

 _"_ _Taiwán: Yo le pido disculpas a aquellos que fueron víctimas de mis estupideces."_

 _"_ _Austria: …"_

 _"_ _Hong Kong: Perdónanos."_

 _"_ _Austria: Está bien."_

 _"_ _Austria: :)"_

 _"_ _Hungría: Lamento haberles gritado."_

 _"_ _Prusia: Lamento no haber actuado de forma grandiosamente caballerosa."_

 _"_ _Rumania: Lamento haberte insultado."_

 _"_ _Grecia: No te enojes y perdóname."_

 _"_ _Turquía: Nah, todo bien."_

 _"_ _Vietnam: La próxima, mejor solo cantemos, ¿sí?"_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: ¡Sí! :D"_

 _"_ _Bélgica: Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado. n.n"_

 _"_ _Holanda: Que puedo decir. xD"_

 _"_ _Escocia: Bah. ¿Me desvele en vano?"_

 _"_ _Inglaterra: Si."_

 _"_ _Egipto: No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida."_

 _"_ _India: Yo dije eso 2 días antes de la fiesta. :B"_

 _"_ _Islandia: En todas partes ahora el mundo brilla."_

 _"_ _Finlandia: Imagínate que doy un gran suspiro, ¿ok?"_

 _"_ _Islandia: Ok."_

 _"_ _Ucrania: C:"_

 _"_ _Suiza: Vaya."_

 _"_ _Dinamarca: Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir."_

 _"_ _Cuba: Creo que yo también."_

 _"_ _Italia: ¡Sí! ¡Dormir es mi deporte favorito!"_

 _"_ _América: ¡Esperen!"_

 _"_ _Alemania: ¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"_ _América: Bueno… nuevamente lo lamento, y quisiera pedirles un favor."_

 _"_ _América: Eliminen por favor todas las fotos, video, enlaces e historias que compartieron, de lo ocurrido aquel día."_

 _"_ _América: Aún estamos a tiempo; solo 20000 personas lo han visto. Evitemos que sea el mundo entero, ¿sí?"_

 _"_ _Entendido."_

Quienes habían compartido algo de lo anteriormente mencionado se dirigieron a eliminar rastro alguno.

 _"_ _Listo."_

 _"_ _América: Gracias. :)"_

Dio clic en el inicio de Facebook. Ya ahí, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el perfil de Rusia; al entrar en dicho lugar, comenzó a mover la página de arriba abajo. Al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común, pasó al perfil de la húngara; la noticia también había sido eliminada. Inspeccionó a otras naciones, y como en los casos anteriores, se encontraban libres de crimen.

 _"_ _América: Solo queda eliminar este chat grupal, ¿qué les parece?"_

 _"_ _Suiza: Ya era hora."_

 _"_ _Suecia: Muy bien. En ese caso: Buenas noches."_

 _"_ _América: Buenas noches, y lamento las molestias."_

Suecia ha abandonado el grupo.

Rápidamente el grupo comenzó a vaciarse, hasta el punto de solo quedar solo 12 personas dentro: América, Alemania, Rusia, Italia, Inglaterra, España, Prusia, China, Japón, Canadá, Romano y Francia.

Esa foto, por alguna extraña razón, había tranquilizado a todas las naciones. _¿Quizá tenga otra historia que nosotros no sepamos?_

El ojiazul aprovechó la poca presencia, así que decidió hacer una videollamada.

Todos contestaron.

América: —Hey —sonrió con pesar.

Inglaterra: —Hey.

América: —Lamento lo sucedido, haha. No tenía esa intención.

Japón: —Olvídalo —rió—. Hay que admitir que fue gracioso.

Alemania: —No podría negarlo —dijo encogiéndose entre hombros.

Rusia: —Vaya que es tarde.

 _3:49 AM._

Francia: —Tengo una pregunta.

América: —Adelante.

Francia: —¿Qué paso entre tu e Inglaterra, y Cuba? —inquirió extrañado.

América: —Mierda, olvide decirles —pasó la mano por su frente, apenado ante la situación—. En la fiesta repartí mascaras de mí, y una que otra la pegue en los pilares, puertas o paredes. Entonces, la fila que espera para besar a Iggy, son solo pilares con mi rostro pegado. Y bueno, todos los que aparecen "besándome" en realidad no lo están haciendo, no son más que máscaras.

Prusia: —¡KESESESE! Yo también les daré mascaras a todos.

Inglaterra: —Así es Francia. YO NUNCA me bese con América —dijo con un deje de estrés en su habla—. Ese día jugaba en broma con Cuba, a besar el "rostro" de América. Aún estaba algo sobrio cuando eso ocurrió.

Francia: —¿Le explicaron eso a los demás?

América: —Yo me encargo de ello. Les enviaré un inbox en cuanto finalice la llamada.

China: —Vaya noche.

España: —Es tan tarde; deberíamos dormir —bostezó.

Romano: —Me largo. Descansen.

Colgó, y desde la pantalla de Italia se pudo ver como este se lanzaba a la cama.

Italia: —Yo también debo de dormir. Buenas noches~.

Antes de colgar hizo un acercamiento a la cara de Romano.

Romano: —¡Aléjate!

Y cortó la videollamada.

Canadá: —E-eliminare todas las fotos de mi computadora y de mi celular.

Alemania: —Muy bien, eh, ¿Canadá?

Canadá: —S-sí.

El ruso colgó (ya que había respondido la llamada por su móvil), pero después se acercó a un lado del canadiense para decir:

Rusia: —Me voy a mi habitación —dijo mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa juguetona—. Que sueñen con los angelitos~ —se encaminó a la salida y se escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrándose.

Canadá: —Por la hora… bueno, nos vemos dentro de unas horas —rió ligeramente y colgó.

Inglaterra: —Nos vemos, chicos.

Francia: —Adiós, amores~.

España, Francia y Prusia bailaron y colgaron con estilo. Los tres sincronizados.

El inglés hizo la señal de paz y cortó.

Japón: —Que descansen.

Japón fuera.

China: —Nos estamos viendo en la reunión.

Salió, sin antes dar una reverencia con la cabeza.

Solo quedaron América y Alemania.

América: —En unos momentos le enviare mensajes explicando todo a detalle lo sucedido a ustedes y a toda nación —rió nervioso.

El alemán suspiró:

Alemania: —Sabes: las cosas no pueden ocultarse para siempre —le miró fijamente—. Y en la reunión lo sabremos.

América: —Quién sabe.

Alemania: —La vida a veces va tan rápido que pierde el sentido, ¿no?

América: —Que sabio —respondió algo sarcástico.

Alemania: —Buenas noches, América.

América: —Buenas noches, Alemania.

Colgó.

—Casi muero —el norteamericano saltó a su cama, quedándose boca abajo.

Gritó contra la almohada, sofocando el ruido.

Su celular se encendió, haciendo un ruidito indicando que había comenzado a cargarse.

Antes de irse a dormir, apagó su portátil, fue a tomar su celular con la poca batería que había recargado y se recostó nuevamente sobre su cama.

Entró al chat y le dio la opción de limpiar, eliminando toda la historia que se creó dentro del grupo. Por su parte, ya nadie podía saber de ese sucio historial.

Dejó su móvil en la mesita de noche y se quedó mirando a la nada.

—Buenas noches, mundo —sonrió, quitándose los lentes.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

—Yo —bostezó— les protegeré hasta en los sueños.

Sus párpados le pesaban más cada parpadeo.

—Porque soy el _hero._

Y se quedó dormido.

 **…**

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Cómo que olvide algo? Nah. Estas mal de tu cabecita.

Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento mucho la demora, pero es que en serio el tiempo me consume como no tienen idea. A veces pienso que explotare de tanto trabajo. Bueno, no tanto así, pero sí que me dará un patatús. xD

Sé que hubo muy poco protagonismo de otros países, y que algunos ni aparecieron, pero la verdad no quise ponerlos porque después se iba a hacer un desmadre con los diálogos (se hace bolita y llora).

Nos estamos leyendo~. n.n/

* * *

 **Omake~**

Antes de que América clarificara lo sucedido, China se encontraba al borde de soltar su ira contra su laptop, pero un mensaje privado lo detuvo:

 _"_ _Sur Corea: ¿Por qué las fotos tienen tantos likes, compartidos, comentarios?"_

 _"_ _China: …"_

 _"_ _China: Nunca lo pensé."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Digo, es muy raro. Mis amigos son un total de 314, y creo que la mayoría están igual que yo; tienen agregados a las naciones, figuras públicas y políticas, y un raro porcentaje de amigos humanos comunes."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Y que yo sepa, es aún más raro que alguien encuentre nuestro Facebook 100% real, no fake. :v"_

 _"_ _China: Puede que alguien curioso nos haya encontrado de pura casualidad, y suerte también."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Pero no tiene sentido con lo que está pasando: ¿más de 100000 likes, casi 200000? No creo que sea pura casualidad."_

 _"_ _China: Buen punto."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Ahora que lo recuerdo…"_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Desde hace unos días estoy viendo que muchas cuentas falsas se están creando, haciéndose pasar por nosotros. ¿Qué carajos está pasando?"_

China se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, cruzándose de brazos mientras dirigía una mano a su barbilla.

—Y, ahora que lo dice: hace unos días vi en la televisión un extraño programa en donde estaban hablando de nosotros, aru~ —miró hacia la ventana, por donde se observaban las autos pasar a gran velocidad en las bajas alturas de la ciudad (estaba en un 7 piso)—. Pero no le preste atención por estar discutiendo con América por teléfono, aru~.

 _~Flashback…~_

— _¡Las naciones humanas existen! —_ fueron las palabras del locutor, mientras unas imágenes borrosas de personas se mostraban en la pantalla.

— _Nadie puede demostrarlo_ —debatió una voz femenina _._

— _¡Ella sí!_

 _~… Fin del flashback~_

El sonido de nuevo mensaje interrumpió el recuerdo.

 _"_ _Sur Corea: ¿En tu país los medios de comunicación han hablado acerca de nosotros?"_

 _"_ _China: ¡Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo!"_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: ¡Illuminati! :v"_

 _"_ _China: No la hagas. xD"_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Pero de por casualidad, ¿no tratan de censurarlo?"_

 _"_ _China: Creo que… ¿sí? No he puesto mucha atención."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Entiendo."_

 _"_ _China: Lo siento."_

 _"_ _Sur Corea: Bah, está bien. C:"_

El chino decidió abrir el chat grupal, para encontrarse con:

 _"_ _Rusia: Miren las fotos que encontré en la laptop de Canadá~."_

Tuvo varios flashbacks del canadiense, tomando fotos por todos lados mientras reía sin parar.

—¡DIOS! ¡YA MATAME SI TANTO ME ODIAS, ARU~!

—Yo no te odio —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—…


	5. Extra

**Extra**

—Estúpido América —maldecía el inglés en voz baja, sacándose la playera para después ponerse la del pijama—. Siempre tiene que causar un gran alboroto —comenzó a peinar su cabello hacia atrás con ayuda de sus dedos, pero se detuvo a seco, mientras que con la mirada tratada de encontrar algo—. Espero que el idiota haya enviado los mensajes clarificando lo de las máscaras... Pff, ¿dónde deje mi celular?

Se dispuso a buscar el aparato por toda el área en la que se hospedaba. Movía los cojines del sillón, abría los cajones de la mesita de noche, las almohadas de la cama, e incluso fue a observar dentro del retrete.

—¡Un segundo! —un recuerdo dominó su cabeza, en el cual podía ver como el francés, en su intento fallido de acosarle, salía corriendo de su habitación con algo en manos—. ¡Rana de mierda! —sin pensarlo dos veces abandonó el sitio para buscar aquel rubio de larga cabellera.

El silencio inundaba el lugar, sin embargo, este era opacado por el tic tac del reloj de pared que se encontraba colgado sobre la puerta del baño.

Algo se escuchó el los ductos de ventilación, como unos pequeños pasitos.

Sealand, al notar que Inglaterra había salido de su habitación, decidió dejar su escondite, bajando de dicha área antes mencionada, con mucho estilo.

Que sea un "niño" no significa que no sea acrobático, fuerte y/o escurridizo.

—Dios, vaya escándalo que arman las naciones —dijo sacudiendo sus ropas al incorporarse por completo.

Hubo un momento en que había quedado completamente confundido, y más que nada, sorprendido; jamás en su vida le había tocado ver como los representantes de cada país reían y compartían experiencias, vergonzosas o no, de una manera infantil. Sabía que su interior estaban furiosos, pero furiosos a un nivel… ¿qué será? ¿Neutro? Algo que solo sucede en las amistades que poseen una _hermandad_ sumamente fuerte. Y también la forma en la que arreglaron las cosas, después de haber visto la foto que América en un principio quiso mostrar; pero que su error de dedo no le había permitido.

—Ese odio que se tienen las naciones —tomó asiento en la cama—, ¿será verdadera? —se recostó—. ¿Oh, solo será un espejismo político? —cerró ambos ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, de no ser por un sonido proveniente del escritorio. Ese eco parecía ser de una notificación de Facebook.

Bajó de la esponjosidad de la cama con un pequeño brinco y se dirigió a la fuente del sonido.

—Dejo la laptop encendida —decidió sentarse frente a la MacBook—. ¿Qué tenemos aq- JAJAJAJ… —con ambas manos tapó su boca para evitar reír, pues no quería ser descubierto, ya que si lo recuerdan esta micronación entró burlando a los guardias de seguridad—. ¡¿Qué es esto?! —comenzó a golpear el escritorio con su puño, debido a que era la manera en que se podía contener las carcajadas—. ¡¿Qué es esto?!

El inglés había dejado el chat abierto, justamente en la parte donde se encontraba aquella fotografía que había causado que el mundo ardiera por varias horas. Al parecer, el ojiverde iba a eliminar todo el historial de conversación después de vestirse, pero la avaricia por su celular lo cegó.

—¡Dios mío! —se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a patalear sujetándose el estómago, aun aguantándose la risa—. ¡Voy a morir~!

La foto mostraba un desorden total; todos borrachos a más no poder. Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra completamente desnudos cantando a todo pulmón. España y Prusia pintarrajeando la cara a Turquía (se sabe que poco después de eso el albino cayó dormido a un lado del euroasiático, y bueno, su amigo español no perdió la oportunidad). Rusia estaba sentado sobre sobre el estómago del chino, pues trataba de robarle un beso mientras el asiático forcejeaba. Italia orinaba en una maceta. Japón lanzó su katana al tablero del tiro al blanco de los dardos (la cual falló, casi asesinado a Canadá, porque el nipón se distrajo al ver lo que hacían sus hermanos), dejando los verdaderos dardos dentro de un vaso lleno de cerveza… o lo que sea ese líquido amarillo. A lo lejos (con lo que se había distraído el japonés), Corea y Hong Kong trataban de tirar a Austria por la ventana, donde Taiwán sujetaba el vidrio de la ventana, para evitar que dicho orificio se cerrase. Grecia estaba a punto de meter la mano a la licuadora. América se encontraba sumergiendo la cabeza en la fuente de chocolate… en fin. Muchas naciones se encontraban haciendo un montón de estupideces, como besar un trapeador vomitado o estar apostado grandes cantidades de dinero en el póquer.

Se sabe que esa fotografía fue tomada horas más tarde, después de la del brindis.

Sealand no aguanto más y dejo salir unas fuertes carcajadas.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —dijo Inglaterra, quien abrió la puerta agresivamente azotándola contra la pared.

La micronación se sentó de golpe, dejando salir un grito ahogado.

 _"Creo que la vida debe ser una fiesta continua."_  
 _—Salvador Dalí._

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Y llegamos al final de esta historia. :')

Debo confesarles que al ver tantos Reviews (y PM) que decían haberlos hecho reír, o que este fic les había sacado una sonrisa después de un mal día, me hizo sentir tan bonito. Ahora, me siento tan bien por dentro, y eso se lo debo a ustedes, porque fueron quienes siguieron la historia en todo momento y me alentaban a seguir escribiendo.

¡Les agradezco muchísimo~! Les mando un beso al estilo francés.

Con mucho amor…  
 **-Valkyriene, fuera.**

* * *

 **(¡▲!)** Este FanFic es independiente, o bien, no tiene nada que ver con la trama original del anime y/o manga.  
Por eso se le pide al lector/a que no tome nada en cuenta las acciones y diálogos dados a los personajes en esta "historia". Todo lo oficial es dictado por Hidekaz Himaruya.  
El material fue creado única y exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento al espectador.

* * *

 **Hetalia -** **ヘタリア** **Axis Powers** © _Hidekaz Himaruya._


End file.
